The Unseen
by emmalads2
Summary: Sophie is a normal teenage girl, then things change. Seems she's not so normal now. Follow Sophie as she goes through Dates witht hehottest guy in school, to getting run over, finding her true love, and more.


_Unseen_

**Prologue**

It was different, one of those life changing events you think will never happen to you, like getting stabbed for example. There are something's in this world though. Things that make you think if god was real and if he did love us, then why all the chaos? Are we getting punished for others' crimes?, Is it worse when it's a loved one?, when that loved one is in pain and suffering, is it fair that loved ones that you care about the most are suffering because of someone else's crimes?. If it's not fair then would you try and stop it, try and stop the agonising pain that this loved one is going through?, or would you let it go, you can't stop the way god works, if there is a god, but if you love this person enough how can you stand by and watch, wouldn't the pain be overwhelming?.

**Chapter 1**

It hit me, as soon as I left my house. The cold air seemed to attack me like it was waiting for me to come outside. The cold threw me back but I had my big white winter coat so I'd be alright for the moment. I jumped in my BMW and drove to school. Washington state high School was the most predictable place in the world, everyday was the same. It was boring I could tell exactly what would happen before it did. I would drive to school and as soon as I got out of the car I would be greeted by my two best friends, Luna Walker and Taylor Nelson, and then we'd gossip about the boys. That's exactly what happened too, Taylor and Luna both gave me a hug and started on the latest gossip. That's when Nathan Williams walked by and waved to _me!_ I didn't even think he knew who I was. Taylor suddenly turned to me, her chocolate brown hair whipping past her face, Taylor was one of the prettiest girls I had ever met. "Oh My God, Sophie Marie Jenkins, Nathan Williams just waved to you!" I started giggling "I KNOW!" Even if School was predictable, my friends were the best people anybody could know! Nathan went to meet up with his friends, I recognised a few, Tom Henderson, Josh Freeman and then there was Liam Johnson. All the girls were after them. "Josh is so dreamy" Luna murmured. Luna was so typical for a teenager, but then so was I so I couldn't complain. I knew that Mr Laurie would be an idiot as usual but I couldn't help that. I knew that Natasha Nicolson would sneer at me, Taylor and Luna. Then school would be done I'd go home and relax. Mainly listening to my music, or watching T.V. it was the easiest way for me, these days, to get away from my parents.

Taylor abruptly pulled me from my thoughts "Sophie I think he's coming over to ask you out!" Taylor squealed I looked up and there he was, Nathan Williams walking towards me. His ocean blue eyes stuck to mine, his short scruffy brown hair swaying in the light breeze. Nathan was eighteen, a year older than me, and definitely one of those guys the cheerleaders want. He was now less than a foot away from me this huge grin on his face. Both Taylor and Luna giggled and walked away whispering to each other, Nathan laughed and started speaking "so, uhm, Sophie err would you, like, you know wanna go out with me sometime?" he asked the last bit in a rush and hard to understand but fortunately I did get it. I was in a daze; Nathan Williams was actually asking me out? "Uh, err yeah I'd love to, when?" I asked a little hastily he looked relieved "Tonight? Around half seven, if that OK with you?" by this time I couldn't think properly so I just nodded. Taylor and Luna came back as soon as Nathan had left obviously wanting to hear the gossip. What could I say? Really I had hardly talked to the boy.

The rest of the day went by rather sluggishly. I was right Natasha was, as usual, her mean hateful self and I was also right about Mr Laurie, we got four lots of homework from him. Then, finally, the day ended. I got home but instead of relaxing like I'd planned I started going through my clothes. After about an hour I finally decided on a casual look, I had on my favourite black skinny jeans with a fitted plain white tank top. I looked in the mirror and was surprised. My dark brown hair fell in ringlets around my face, my cheeks slightly inflamed had brought out the paleness of my skin. My jade green eyes sparkled. I know it sounds very self righteous, but I looked pretty. I honestly thought that I looked very pretty. I felt amazing afterwards the wonders feeling good about yourself can actually do to you.

The big grandfather clock in the living room finally chimed seven o'clock. I heard it from my room. The unmistakable _ding dong _of the clock rang clearly through to my room. My music was turned to low; it was surprisingly quiet in my room, just me, my thoughts and the low murmur of background music. I'd debated on myself a million times over whether going onto my laptop, _Jenny, _that what i called it when I first got it. Jenny was lying on the end of my bed. I went to her and turned her on, jenny buzzed to life, the brilliant pacific blue colour of Jenny always made me smile, it was my favourite colour. I had logged onto AOL and was immediately hassled with questions, I had just decided to ignore most and answer some, after all the questions I got bored and decided it was time for me to shut it down, I had looked at the time before hand and it said that the time was_ 19:20. _I hadn't realised that the time had gone so fast. I picked up Jenny and laid it on the desk at the far left corner of my room. The colour of my walls was just a few shades off the colour of Jenny and the walls were plastered with posters and photos of me with Luna and Taylor. I played with my hair in front of the mirror on the right side of my room under my bed. I threw my self at the bed without even thinking about it, I found my childhood Moose under all the covers which were a magnificent black. I lay there clutching at my Moose which had been names Nicholas. I was eight I remember getting Nicholas, eight, that age had been a disturbing one, I looked on the shelves that were on my left wall, I grabbed at a lovely blonde doll, her hair fell in lovely curls over my hand. Her ice blue dress was so soft under my touch, I loved this doll, I remembered calling her Elizabeth because I had loved that name, it was my favourite by far, I heard the door bell ring at the very point I was about to put her back, I quickly replaced her and jumped off of my bed and ran for the door. There he was, Nathan Williams, waiting at the door, for me! I couldn't believe it.

We went for a walk, I kept my eyes on the ground, even if I did feel pretty good about myself, being around Nathan always made me feel all weird inside. We walked along the beach, the weather was just right for a beach stroll, the sun was out and it was lovely and warm, it wasn't too warm though, there was a lovely breeze, it was nice and cool on my arms. Nathan was just as quiet as I was, the tension between us was growing, Nathan finally looked at me and started to speak "I'm glad you agreed to come out with me, Sophie" I felt my cheeks get warmer "well, I'm glad too". I was glad, very glad. The night went faster after that awkward silence. After about an hour Nathan put his arm around me. Now I'm not a stupid girl, I could tell by the way he looked at me that there was something else in those eyes of his, these eyes held desire, desire for me? No it wasn't me, this desire was something far beyond that of anything I had ever seen in someone's eyes. He was after me, definitely, but he was after my virginity, I knew it, I knew by the way his arms slowly and steadily went from my shoulder down to my waist. When he finally reached my waist, his fingers tried to go down my trousers, I slapped them off "get off of me Nathan" yet his hands did not acknowledge the warning and went for me again. I shouted this time, afraid that if I didn't get control of myself now, I wouldn't later. "Nathan! I told you to get off of me and I mean it! I'm going to head home now "that's when his expression changed. His expression did not change into one of an apologetic man but one of a mocking one. It scared me, he scared me "ohh, poor little Sophie Jenkins heading home?" I ran then, ran as fast as I could.

It happened then, too quickly for me to react. All I remember is a bright light, a horn and pain. This pain hurt so bad, it was like a thousand knives had stabbed me in the heart. I lay there, the pain spreading throughout my whole body. Then it happened, I didn't think I would have to experience my death at the age of seventeen, my life was flashing before my eyes. I was just a small child, maybe three, chasing my old dog, spot, who was running around in a circle after his tail. Spot had been a Dalmatian; I loved counting the spots on him when I was smaller. I was turning eight now, I think that whatever it was that brought the memories back knew, that day was the worst I'd ever had. The day I turned eight, I hated this memory and I tried to block it out. It just keeps coming back. It was the day my Mum and Dad split up, a memory I didn't want to be reminded of, I was in the kitchen playing with my new doll who I'd named Elizabeth she was so pretty, her blonde hair was magnificent. It wasn't what she looked like though, it was how much she cost, at eight I never realised that my parents had been going through a rough spot for money. Mum and Dad were arguing, shouting about how much Elizabeth cost. When I heard the door slam that's when I knew that my Dad was not coming back. I know though that it would all turn out fine, my dad did come back, just not as my mums husband. My dad came to see me often, thank god for that. It moved on to my first day at high school, I remember how scared I was. I was scared that it was going to be too big and I'd get lost, I also worried about the older children if they'd make fun of me. It finally reached to the point of which it couldn't go any further. I had come to the end of my life.

I was abruptly overwhelmed with a ripping sensation, it didn't hurt, the searing pain from earlier had faded, But I could feel it. That's when I saw myself, not like in a mirror but I saw my body lying all crumpled and blood stained in front of a four by four. The ambulance was there, but I could see myself that they were too late, wasn't the fact that I could see this proof of that? I could see my mum right now. The expressions on her face haunting me. Huh, that's a little ironic shouldn't I be the one haunting people? My dad was there too, it made me hurt to see his, usually happy face contorted into one of pain. My dad never looked anything less than his usual happy self; to see him upset was like watching a kitten getting run over.

I looked up, scared that if I looked at him once more I would beak down into overwhelming tears. That's when I saw them. They were clear, almost impossible to see. What I could see of them was that they were looking at me. Not just looking at me, staring. They looked gob-smacked, as I had just let out a huge secret. The other thing I noticed was the number of them, there had to be at least 20 or so people? What would I call them? Ghosts? That's definitely what they seemed like. I could only pick out the appearance of the nearest one to me. It was a lady, about twenty five I'd say. Like I'd expected, she was pale and very fragile looking. Her hair was waist length. The colour was impossible to see, the only thing I could really pick out of her hair was that it had a slight wave to it.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but she snapped shut again. She turned and stared to my Mum. I stared, too. I was Curious. I, sort of, floated down to my Mum and Dad. Right in front of their tear filled eyes. It hurt, immensely so, but I looked into their eyes. I saw nothing in them. They couldn't see me. I'd thought of this before, I was dead and quite obviously not a human being anymore. I was a ghost. I had to be a ghost, what else could I be? My mum and my dad had not seen me. This is when realisation actually hit me, I was dead. I would never be able to gossip with Luna and Taylor ever again, I would not be able to go on a date ever again either. All the possibilities I could have done in life and I end up dying at the age of seventeen. What a waste of a life I had. The ghost girl in front of me had opened her mouth again. This time when she did eventually speak it seemed as if her words had been carried through the air. What she said was one single word 'unseen' this word sent shivers all the way through me, unseen, that's what I was.

How did this make me feel? I didn't know. I felt various things, for instance, I felt guilty for being so reckless about the roads, I also felt an overwhelming grief come over me. I didn't ever think I would die before my Parents. To think just a few hours ago I was normal, worrying over my hair and how I looked, and now I'm dead. I don't know how it happened but I found the strength to talk. It was just a whisper but I new the ghosts around me could here it "I'm sorry" it came out so much slower than I'd intended. My Mums head shot up as if she'd heard something "did you hear that?" it came out choked and broken "Mum, I'm so sorry" I was sobbing now. I wasn't paying attention to the little squeak of shock coming from my mum. I couldn't control myself. The tears that came now had been ones I had only now realised that I had been holding back for the past ten minutes. I let them out without holding them back, they had to come, or otherwise it would be a lot worse later.

She looked at the crumpled body on the road and tears welled up in her eyes. I had to hug her. I knew that I would go right through her. I concentrated hard on just putting my arms round her lightly. Her Head shot up again and she started sobbing more than ever "Oh Samantha, don't cry, it will be fine" my Father soothed "oh Tanner, what will we do?" I hugged her tighter and her breath quickened. I stared at her for a moment. "Mum?" she looked through the air "Sophie?" she asked the air. A huge grin plastered my face "MUM!" I shouted a huge grin swept over her face too. I was too surprised to even think about what I was doing. I shot up into the air and twirled as I was doing so. The group of ghosts around me were smiling now. I smiled right back to them, flying to them, waving as I did.

Could it be possible? Could my mum hear me? I wanted the answer to be yes, but it was too big a miracle. Too big, impossible was the more efficient word. I had to be one hundred percent right. I felt weird now. All this weight on my shoulders and yet I feel as light as a feather. I had to go now. The ghost's may have been smiling, but I saw something else in those eyes that were to clear for human eyes to see. My eyes started to well up and I cried. I floated of to the only house I knew would make me feel better, my grandma's house. I was relaxed there, really home. I quietly lay on the familiar couch. I thought, and thought until my head was sore from thinking. My eyelids closed. And I drifted off to sleep. Who knew ghosts slept? It wasn't till later that it wasn't so much sleeping as it was closing your eyes and letting time drift by.

My eyes slowly started to flutter open when I heard a loud crash. My eyes were fully opened when I heard my Grandmothers voice. It sounded so hoarse and upset that I had to close my eyes to keep from crying. "Why did it have to happen like this Tim?" she asked more than a little upset. My granddad hugged her. My grandparents were young compared to other grandparent's; they were only forty years old. I know what they were crying about, or should I say who? My granddad comforted her with soothing words and a caring voice. That's when I really saw them. They both looked so weak and sad. I felt a pang of guilt because I was the reason for their pain "Gran, Granddad don't be sad" I whispered to myself. My Granddad looked up with disbelieving eyes "Sophie?" he said carefully "Granddad!. I want you to know" I said in a hurry he turned his eyes in my direction, he couldn't see me. Like back in the road with the car and my Mum, it was impossible for her to see me. For the rest of eternity I would be Unseen, no-one will ever see me again. The truth of it made me cry. I would not have a boyfriend, I would not have husband and I would not have children. The grief took me. I had to pull myself together and I did, I fought away the thoughts of what I will never be able to do again, "I want you to know I will never ever leave this planet, I'll fight whatever tries to take me away" my granddad smiled at the empty air in front of him and whispered in a bewildered tone "we know, Sophie, we want to let you know that we believe in you and we will be there for you always" this was going too fast, I knew that this was all too fast for my grandparents to take in too, they will start doubting they have ever heard me, unless I keep talking to them, let them know that I will be here. The pain suddenly subsided when I heard my uncle. He was not much older than me he was twenty years old. I'd not notice the change in his voice till it was too late, till I saw the look in his crystal clear blue eyes. Okay, so he wasn't actually my uncle by blood, but I'd known him since I was able to talk and calling him uncle was just apart of me now "CHRISTOPHER" I shouted, without even thinking I flew my arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder. Oops, should have thought more about people's reactions. I immediately jumped back and stared at his reaction which changed from shock to horror to an almost comical confused expression. I turned to my grandparents and apologised. Chris, as I liked to call him, looked at the empty space of air where I was. "it's alright dear…give him a chance, actually, maybe we should think ahead…what if he faints?" Chris shot my Granddad a look that clearly said _why would I faint?_ I laughed little and sat back down on the big brown leather couch. Chris shot a look at the space were the couch had deflated under my weight. My grandparents shared a knowing look "Christopher you should sit down" Christopher was about to sit on me when I shouted "not here!" he just stared at the space where it had came from and sat at the far end of the couch I was on. My grandmother took a deep breath and started to speak, her voice deadly serious, the kind of tone you could never distrust. "Well…Chris, you know that Sophie…died? Well she came back…she isn't alive…she's just not gone" she gave the spot where I was a strange look. Christopher sighed and looked around "you're kidding me right? Sophie can't actually be here" I smiled "I'm here Christopher" he smiled unbelievably wide "I can hear you, but I can't see you" he frowned at that and I laughed.

Christopher eventually started to get used to it…at least he looked like he did. His eyes still betrayed him; he obviously was pained not to be able to see me. I feel so terribly guilty and it's burning a hole in my chest. Christopher was staring at what looked like empty space, which in fact was me. I looked back…knowing he can't see the look in my eyes and feeling glad by that. "I'm sorry" I whispered for his ears only, he heard and looked up. "For what?" his voice was just a whisper itself. I lifted my non-visible-to-humans hand up to cup his cheek. Okay, I'd always sort of like Chris as more than an Uncle…nothing was ever going to happen I knew that. I wasn't stupid. I took a deep breath "I'm sorry for everything…I've caused so much pain and grief. I hate being like this. I want to be me again." Christopher smiled and stood up "You are you, you just aren't visible" Christopher laughed and headed for the stairs, his graceful steps made me want to follow, instead I laid my head back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was dreaming? Could the Unseen even dream? Well, apparently they could.

I was running. Running from what? I don't know, I couldn't make out what I was running from, it seemed unreal. I'd come to a dead end, I looked around to find an escape route but didn't find one. I turned and faced my attacker, he or she lunged and just before the wicked sharp blade he had in his hand hit my neck I suddenly awoke. My Grandma was in the room, looking through the empty space with a worried look on her face "what's wrong, Grandma?" I was getting worried myself she rested her eyes on the spot were I was "nothing my little Sophie, I just i thought I heard you talking in your sleep…something about having to leave this place?" my Grandmothers eyes were all knowing and in them I could already see that she had made that part up. In her eyes I could see that she thought I needed to leave to clear my head, hah. My head couldn't get much clearer. "Yeah Grandma, I think your right….Tomorrow though, you can't expect me to leave right now?" My Grandmother just shook her head and went off to bed again, I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep, this time without dreaming.

I awoke early the next morning and started trying different things. I learned I could pick up Solid objects, and go through them. If I concentrated really hard I could pick up mugs and make them Coffee and make toast. It took all my energy to do it though; it was much easier floating around the house going through walls. They came down the stairs and stared at the food for what seemed like forever they smiled and thanked me. I sat at the table and made sue they knew I was at that one by moving a cup of coffee from time to time. I frowned and decided to tell everyone. I took a deep breath that they all heard "I'm leaving." I said plainly. Christopher looked at the empty air around were I was and looked hurt "Your leaving? Why?" I smiled slightly "I need to make sense of what's happening, I need to be alone" I didn't wanna argue, and I wouldn't argue.

A sudden thought struck me then. If Christopher, Mum, Dad, Granma and Grandpa could hear me, then couldn't other people? It makes sense. I smiled wider this time "But I'm leaving tomorrow" everyone at the table smiled too. At my right was my Grandpa at the head of the table, opposite him was my Grandma and Christopher was facing me "I need to do some stuff before I go" I said confidently. I looked at each and everyone of my family sitting at the table "I have to go to school, I wanna check something." The way I said it must have been enough for them because all they did was smile and nod just like I said I wanted to go get a drink. I said my goodbyes and left the house. I didn't feel the cold, but I could sense it was there. All of the Unseen were there, I could see the girl I saw yesterday, I floated up to her and she looked at me and smiled "Hello, child" Her accent was more ancient English than ancient American "What is your name?" I asked and she smiled again, her smile was friendly, inviting "My name, Child? My name is Peyton" I put out my hand and she shook the outstretched hand "My name is Sophie" she smiled and nodded. Now that I was closer to her I could make out her Hair Colour, it was an amazing shade of brown. Not quite chocolate brown, but not quite not. Her smile faded "i guess you have a lot of questions" it wasn't a question. I nodded "Why can my Family hear me?" she smiled as if she had heard this question many times and liked the answer "Because, They're your loved ones, child" I was confused…so my loved ones could hear me? "Does that mean that…my best friends could hear me too?" She smiled at this too "Yes, they can hear you, everyone you hold dearest to your heart will hear you too" I smiled glad to have this piece of information. "I gotta go, I need to talk to them" Peyton laughed as I waved and, what's the word for fast floating? Well whatever I did I got to the school within minutes. I spotted Luna and Taylor. They looked so down, I felt terrible. I floated up to them and air hugged them both "Luna, Taylor, listen to me, you guys aren't going crazy. You can hear me and I'm right here!" they looked at each other and realised they had both heard it "Sophie, you're here, like really here?" Luna was smiling showing all her teeth, while Taylor looked as if she might faint. I smiled and it felt good, being with my friends again.

That's when I saw him. Nathan didn't look shaken at all, that bugged me, a lot. I hated the way that smile came across his face when he saw Luna and Taylor. I looked back them and saw the looking at him too "Sophie, what happened that night?" I couldn't tell them. Not right now, not right here. Nathan was walking over to them "Here comes Nathan" I said without keeping my voice down. He couldn't hear me, sure I had a crush on him but I didn't hold him dear to my heart.

Nathan was close now. He stopped just feet way from them "I'm sorry for your loss" He said it in that way that clearly said 'I don't care about your loss' My friends stared at him then their expressions changed, They were mad. "Why the hell would you care?" He stared at them open mouth for a second then sneered then left. I stared at Luna and Taylor; their bodies were frozen, staring at the retreating Nathan. They slowly turned around "Sophie, really, you have to tell us what happened" I know I did "After school, I'll be at your house Taylor. Around half four OK? You'll know it's me when you see something moving. I gotta go now though, Bubye's!" I floated away leaving them opened mouthed and staring.

I was sitting in Taylor's room when both she and Luna walked in. I stood up and concentrated on nothing but picking up a solid object, I looked around and spotted a lamp. I picked it up and put it back down. They understood I was there and sat down. "Right, Sophie spill it." I took a deep, unnecessary breath and started the story.

By the end of the story I was in tears


End file.
